


Travail

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [312]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and team are called out to a crime scene. It's not at all what they expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/09/2000 for the word [travail](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/09/travail).
> 
> travail  
> Painful or arduous work; severe toil or exertion.  
> Agony; anguish.  
> The labor of childbirth
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #035 Coffee.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Travail

Tony groaned as he stared at the crime scene. Instead of a body, they had a puzzle. This was obviously the dumping ground for who knew how many bodies once they’d been chopped up and were ready to be disposed of. He foresaw a lot of digging and travail ahead of him and the team.

Gibbs watched Tony and his team dig as he sipped his coffee. He knew this was going to be a hard case for all of them. They were used to dead bodies. They weren’t used to excessively dismembered bodies and he hoped they never got used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
